charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto (Pajama Sam)
Otto (voiced by Stephen Weyte) is the deuteragonist of the original game, No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. He is portrayed as a boat, and is first seen lying about on the grass, besides the water. When Sam asks what's wrong, Otto rep6lies and states that he will sink, despite being made out of wood. To his satisfaction, however, he soon realizes that he is able to float. Characteristics Otto is a wooden boat who appears very knowledgeable about his surroundings. He appears friendly towards Pajama Sam as he learns that he will not drown upon landing in the water, and owes Sam a trip whenever he wants. He appears to have an intellectual understanding about how geysers work, having bored Sam and Sam ultimately falls asleep during Otto's lecture. As a very outgoing raft, Otto often finds himself in deep water, as he is unable to fight back against strong currents, leaving Sam to battle his own troubles. Appearances No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside Otto is the main deuteragonist in No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, and plays as a transport in water for most of Sam's adventures. He is first seen as a depressed boat because of his fear in sinking. When Sam explains that wood floats, Otto disagrees. He believes that wood doesn't float because of a friend he had. Otto's friend's brother supposedly went into the water and sank, despite being made out of wood. Sam then disagrees with the validity of the story. Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening Otto plays as a cameo in the sequel. He can only be seen through a portrait. This is the first hidden easter egg that directly involves the original game. Games to Play on Any Day Otto is briefly seen as one of the puzzles to solve in both Sam's Super Slider and Sam's Jigsaw Puzzle. In Sam's Jigsaw Puzzle, he is seen in two of the options. Otto is seen riding into the ravine, along with Pajama Sam, and Otto can also be seen in the waters with Sam when Sam states that he can float. In Sam's Super Slider, Otto can be seen with Sam outside the geysers. Relationships Pajama Sam Otto and Pajama Sam appear as close friends. Pajama Sam uses Otto as a transport to move around the waters in No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. When it is revealed that Sam helps Otto overcome his fear of the water, Otto then pays back the offer as a transport for Sam anytime he requires a ride. Trivia *Despite being scared of water, Otto somehow manages to have a highly intellectual understanding on geysers. *Otto is one of three transport allies of Sam; the others being King, and Sprinkle. **Additionally, Sprinkle appears to be the counterpart of Otto in the game, You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. Gallery OttoPajamaSam2.png|Otto's realization that he can float. OttoPajamaSam3.png|Otto swimming in the water. OttoPajamaSam4.png|Otto and Pajama Sam. This is also seen in one of Sam's jigsaw puzzles. Otto Otto Otto Otto Otto